Jonson family
CHELL IM SOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU YOR SISTER'S NAME IS REALLY MARISSA ROBERTS AN SHE HAVE SPESHUL POWERS AN CAN SAVE THE WORLD IF SHE BELEEVES! :- GLaDOS first establishes a relation between characters in ITS MY LIFE! chapter 1 The Jonson family consists of all the relatives of Gabe Jonson and Caroline. This is the first family to be established in the MarissaTheWriter stories, starting with ITS MY LIFE!, where we learn that Gabe and Caroline are parents of Marrissa Roberts and Chell. Most of the main characters of MarissaTheWriter stories, especially those written by Insane Guy of DOOM, are members of this family. Note that the apparent surname "Roberts" is a malapropism, as it was originally part of the full name of Robot Lettuce, "Marrissa Roberts Lettuce". Family tree +-----------------------------------------+ | | Queen Eggert -+- Cakeman Vasquez Asspers Lovonde-Culland Mark Teague --- Avril Lavigne -*- Gerard Way --- Valentina Tereshkova | | Twilite Sparkel +-----------------------------------------------------+ +----------+-------------+ | | | | | | Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez -+- Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez Principal GLaDOS -+- Principal Business Man -**- Skepkitty Roxa Lavigne Ross Lavigne --- Kanner Sorket | | | Flashlight Girl --- Cranky Vasquez +--------------+ +----------+ |- | | | Ratman | Gir -+- Cave Jonson Gabe Jonson -+- Caroline/GLaDOS | | | | *** | Zim Jr. +-------------------------------------------------------+ | Beauregarde family | | | | Marrissa Roberts -+- Wheatly Chell | x | | | Chell Junor Roberts -------------+-------------- Skepness Man Beauregarde | ... | Roberts family Notes * * Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way have divorced. * ** Principal Business Man and Skepkitty have divorced. To further complicate the matters, both of them later came out as transgender. * *** Even though Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS are Chell's parents by adoption, Ratman is Chell's biological father, due to a mishap in artificial insemination. * x Skepness Man is part of the Beauregarde family by adoption. Other relations *Assirram Strebor is Marrissa Roberts's clone, engineered by the evil TEEN FORTRESS 2. *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' establishes that Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS, after their deaths, became Atlas and P-Body. Furthermore, THE MARRISSA GAMES establishes that P-Body is Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater's sister, and therefore he renames himself to Peeta-Body. **In addition, TEEN FORTRESS 2 claims that Atlas and P-Body had two children, Atbod and P-Las, but later it was revealed that Atbod and P-Las were actually Atlas and P-Body under disguise. *Principal Business Man has an adoptive daughter, Emprase Contone Ovasere. *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' establishes a romance between Wheatly, as Harry Potter, and Jenny Weasley. TEEN FORTRESS 2 introduces a contradicting (and later separated) romance between Jenny Weasley and Solder. Major family members *Avril Lavigne *Gerard Way *Principal GLaDOS *Principal Business Man / Principal Business Lady *Skepkitty *Roxa Lavigne *Ross Lavigne *Kanner Sorket *Cranky Vasquez *Gir *Cave Jonson *Gabe Jonson *Caroline / GLaDOS *Ratman *Marrissa Roberts *Wheatly *Chell *Chell Junor Roberts *Skepness Man Beauregarde Minor family members *Queen Eggert and Asspers Lovonde-Culland have only been mentioned in versions of the MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree drawn by ASBusinessMagnet. Their names are based on those of the Guidestuck characters Quinn Egbert and Jaspers Lalonde; however, Queen may be the same as the British Queen, who appears in ITS MY LIFE! briefly. *Mark Teague married Avril Lavigne prior to the events of OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!. Similarly, Gerard and Valentina's marriage has been mentioned in Marrissaverse Stories 2015. *Relations between Twilite Sparkel, Cakeman Vasquez, Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez, Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez and Cranky Vasquez have only been established in the MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree, but allusions to them and the characters have appeared in other stories: **Twilite Sparkel is one of the ponies that Anna Halley tends to in Pony Pals: Detective Pony. **In Enchiridion Marrissa, Skepness Man confirms that Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez is Principal Business Man's brother. **In Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, Cranky Vasquez refers to Cakeman Vasquez as "his grandpaternal figure". **In Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, Skepness Man confirms that he is Cranky Vasquez's cousin. *Gir and Cave Jonson have illegitimate sex as seen in Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, and thus give birth to a child, who Gir names after her previous Master, Zim. Appearances Note that some family members may have appeared in other stories; this only documents the appearances of the family tree at large. *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' Category:Families